The Moreth's Chosen Ones
by TheDaydreamerJM
Summary: Piper has an interesting meeting with mysterious girl and her squadron.Parts of the girl's past are slowly becoming clearer but she refuses to explain herself.However her squadron seeks the Storm Hawks out for help after she goes missing. Is it Cyclonis?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **The Storm Hawks series, the events concerned, and the characters are all copyright of Asaph Fipke, Nerd Corps.

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! But some constructive criticism is would be nice too. Please read and review. **

Chapter 1

The Consequences of Finn's Actions

"No Finn! It's so not okay!" Piper said as she turned to face her squadron, crossing her arms over her chest." You're getting way too mad over nothing!" Finn said as Piper started to glare at him." Do you want to know how many Xodin crystals there are in Atmos? Three. Three crystals in all of Atmos and you explode the only one in this quadrant –which I happened to have- with you horrible guitar playing!" she yelled. Finn's expression changed as soon as Piper mentioned his guitar. "Horrible? Well at least I know how to have fun! Do want to know why you don't have any friends' bedsides us? It's because you're too uptight and annoying to have fun!" The rest of the Storm Hawks watches Piper wide-eyed, to see her reaction. She looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. Her eyes were glossy with tears. Without a word, she turned and ran towards the Hanger bay, riding away on her heliscooter as fast as she could. Aerrow ran to his skimmer, turning to glare at Finn saying "We'll talk about this later."

~OoOo~

Tears ran down piper's face as she landed on Terra Noma, hiding her heliscooter in some bushes. She walked along the road until she heard beautiful singing coming from a ragged looking dinner. She walked in and took a seat at a table, beside a hooded figure. All eyes were on a young girl around her age, standing on a make-shift stage, singing her heart out. She was wearing a worn uniform with an emblem so faded, that it was impossible to identify what it was. Her hair was dark purple, with bright red streaks running through it. It was thick and naturally messy, cut into a spiky hair style. A small diamond shaped birthmark lay beneath her right eye. The song ended and everyone began to clap as the girl thanked them and left the stage. Piper followed her out the back door. "Hey, wait up!" she called. The girl turned around, searching for any signs of danger. After a moment, she smiled warmly." I really enjoyed your performance. You have an amazing voice." Piper said. "Thank you. My name is Kalo." As she said this, Piper saw quick movement behind the trees, but classified it as nothing. "I'm piper." She said as she held out her hand. Fear flashed in Kalo's eyes. "Piper? Of the Storm Hawks?" she asked cautiously. Piper smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she was on the ground, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a flash of red…

~OoOo~

"No!" Aerrow yelled as he stepped out of his hiding place in the trees. He had followed Piper and hid while she spoke with a mysterious girl. Aerrow had started to get suspicious as soon as she had shown fear at the mention of the Storm Hawks. _Cyclonian_, he had thought. Now, Piper was injured and the girl was running away with a strange hooded figure. "Stork," he called through the radio "get me some back-up, now! I'm on the tail of undercover Cyclonians!" He waited for a reply, the wind whipping his face as he ran through the woods. "Aerrow?" came the static infused voice. "What are your co-ordinates?" Aerrow quickly informed his carrier pilot. He stopped as the group was joined by a boy, probably a little older than he was. The boy was carrying a large sack, from which came muffled sounds. Aerrow assumed that there were one or more people inside the sack. He was startled out of his thoughts as his squadron appeared with his skimmer as well as their own. The group quickly recovered and produced three skimmers. As soon as they were in the air, the Storm Hawks were after them. Stork had gone with the Condor to help Piper. Finn was very close to the boy with the sack, and Junko fearlessly advanced upon the still hooded figure. Aerrow and Radarr were chasing the girl, who appeared to be a skilled flier. Aerrow pulled out his blades as he climbed onto the front of his skimmer, Radarr still controlling the vehicle. _For Piper_, thought Aerrow as he shot towards the girl. He didn't miss, and the girl began plummeting towards the Wastelands. 'No! What are you doing! She never, ever wears a parachute!" the boy with the sack exclaimed. "Aerrow will go and save her if you two come with us!" Finn said. Without a thought, the two accomplices flew towards Finn and Junko, looking desperately towards their falling friend. Aerrow dove down at an alarming rate, but was too late to prevent the girl from landing on the ground with a sickening crack. He quickly got out of his skimmer and assessed the girls' condition. She was alive, but had broken quite a few bones. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his skimmer. He didn't bother saving her skimmer, since he knew that it was beyond repair. What I have gotten myself into, he thought as he cautiously flew towards the Condor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! I do not own Storm Hawks! You know what to do, read and review plz! **

Chapter 2

The Strangers Secrets Revealed

"Is she dead?" Finn's voice sounded soft and far away to Piper. "Don't say that! Of course she's not dead!" Aerrow said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. Piper groaned as her consciousness came back to her, along with a pulsating pain in her head. "She's alive!" cried Junko. Stork's downcast voice interrupted Junko's revelation, "Don't be so optimistic yet. There's still a large chance she'll have Asthiroma! She won't remember any of us and will have turn over to the dark side. Piper let out a faint laugh, as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Aerrow's worried face looming over her. She looked around at the familiar setting of her bedroom on the Condor. "What happened?" she asked groggily. The rest of her squadron launched into a detailed account of what had happened after she'd blacked out. At the end, Piper paused to take it all in. "Cyclonian? Really? She seemed so nice." Suddenly the immensity of it all hit her. "Where are they now? Kalo's hurt right?" she asked. "She's in the infirmary. We left the other people in the kitchen. They won't try anything while we have their friend. "Aerrow informed her. Just as he said this, the older boy of Kalo's squadron came into the room. Piper blushed when she noticed how handsome he was. His hair was in a style similar to Finn's, but was the colour of the sun reflecting off a field of wheat. His eyes resembled the shade of blue the sky has on a cloudless summer day. He was well built, almost as muscular as Aerrow was. Piper couldn't help but smile as she acknowledged his dimples. "I was wondering if I could talk to you." he said, addressing only Aerrow as he spoke. Aerrow nodded and stood to leave, but was stopped as Piper placed her hand on his arm. "I want to go too." She said. He could see the determination in her tangerine coloured eyes, but refused to give in. "Absolutely not. You just woke up from a concussion! You need to stay in bed and rest." He tried to keep his voice sounding firm and authorities. Piper ignored him completely and proceeded to get up. She slowly stood up, but was unable to take more than three steps before she felt her knees weaken beneath her. Luckily, Finn was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "See! You're still weak from the fall." Aerrow scolded her. Piper faced him and said, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy! I want to hear what he has to say and I'm going to whether you like it or not." With that, she stood and walked determinedly towards the door. Finn leaned near the older boy and whispered "see? Aerrow didn't stand a chance! There's no point in arguing with piper once her mind is made up. You just can't win." Aerrow sighed, acknowledging his defeat and followed her out the door.

~OoOo~

Aerrow sat down beside Piper at the kitchen table. Stork had gone back to the wheel while Finn and Junko tended to Kalo. Across from them sat the boy, nervously wringing his hands. He looked in Piper's direction, causing her to lower her head in embarrassment. "Well first of all, my name's Lars and I'm really sorry about what Kalo did to I should explain why she did it, but I think it's best to start at the beginning." Lars said. Aerrow looked at Piper, but she was staring at the person who had just walked in at the person who had just walked in. It was like staring at a different version of Lars: a serious more mature version. "This is my cousin Simon." Lars introduced. "We grew up together in a remote region of what was once Terra Roxal. Simon lost his parents in a cave-in. He came to live with us when he was around four years old and I was 3, he's three months older than I am. We grew up together like brothers, until my seventh birthday. My parents told us how much they loved us that morning, before promising to come back. But, they didn't. They left forever and we never saw them again. We both lived in denial for about a week until Kalo came along." Lars paused and smiled at the pair. "Kalo had a fierce but free spirit. She found us living alone in the house and asked us to come live with her on Terra Noma. How and why she found _us _is beyond us, but she did. Simon was the one to get over what had happened to us first, so he was the one to agree." They all turned to look at Simon who was sitting beside Lars. "We left Terra Roxal and decided that it was best not to return." Piper interrupted, "So you never say your parents again? Both Lars and Simon shook their heads sadly. "So you're not Cyclonians?" Aerrow asked in an attempt to change the subject. Lars and Simon shook their heads once more. "We lived alone on Terra Noma, just the three of us until the day we convinced Kalo to visit our home Terra. We found the twins that day. "As he said this, Aerrow and Piper were startled by two hands on their shoulders. They turned around to find two young boys staring back at them. Piper's eyes immediately lit up as she picked the boys up and set them on her lap. "They're adorable! How old are they? What are their names? How did you find them? When did you find them? Where did you find them? Why were they alone?" the words rushed out of her mouth in a steady stream. "Calm down Piper! Let Lars speak!" Aerrow exclaimed as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "Their names are Zac and Alec. They are five years old. We found them on our old Terra. A neighbour had left a note and some food with the boys before she abandoned them in the woods. Their parents were killed in a skirmish with the Dark Ace near Terra Atmosia. After we found them Kalo fell in love with them immediately. Next thing you know, we become responsible for two little rascals." Lars told them. The boys were identical with their dark brown hair and blue eyes. A light dusting of freckles ran across their noses, causing their appearance to become all the more lovable. Piper suddenly noticed how skinny they were. "Do you boys want some sandcakes?" she asked. They nodded enthusiastically, and Piper took their hands. They skipped across the floor and through the hallway towards Piper's room. Aerrow laughed and then turned to face Lars and Simon. "So why did Kalo push Piper?" he asked quietly. Lars took a deep breath before saying, "She was scared. If you were Talons, she would be scared because Cyclonis is looking for her. But, you were Storm Hawks. So it was even worse." Aerrow looked at them with a bemused expression. "I can't tell you why. That's something only she knows. See, we know very little about Kalo's past. The only person she says can know is…well, you." Aerrow didn't bother hiding the shock or confusion from his exspression. "You see, she's…your cousin." Suddenly Finn ran into the room, a distressed look on her face. "Kalo's awake, but she's sorts going crazy!"

**Love it, hate it? Review!**


End file.
